<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having the last laugh is important by SaphirGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154503">Having the last laugh is important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl'>SaphirGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC/TS villain rouge gallery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Villains, Everyone Is An Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Morally Ambiguous Character, alternative universe - DC comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny, really, just how tragic and stupid and special every person feels, regardless of actual importance or achievements. Oh, did he say funny? More like sad or annoying. If everyone thought themselves special enough already that the whole world should listen to them then he would just have to be even more special to make a real change.<br/>Second installment of my new batman villain/sanders sides crossover. Featuring Janus as the Joker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC/TS villain rouge gallery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having the last laugh is important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Society.</p><p>Such a lovely little lie that made everyone feel safe and protected even if it was in reality just the noose that was pulled closer with each passing day. People just love to believe everything that makes their day easier, even if it would turn out to be complete and utter nonsense upon closer expectation. Only an incompetent lunatic would see through the straw façade and still feel the need to participate.</p><p><em>He </em>of course didn’t. Not before and certainly not after <em>his</em> accident. If anything, he just started seeing clearer. Stared seeing the common population for what they really were, easily manipulated fools without a set goal except for the one that <em>the government </em>or <em>society</em> set for the.</p><p>He had thought for a while that he could maybe get them onto the correct way and away from these nonsensical ideas if he had just enough time and a few honest conversations. Use logic, you know? But, big surprise, it didn’t work! People only hear what they want to hear and they won’t change as long as they see no reason to. Of course, they wouldn’t, people are lazy by nature and won’t change unless given the initiative and reason.</p><p>The best example would be his oh so lovely and <em>loved</em> <em>Virgil</em>. Virgil had had it all. A well paying, respectable job, a nice apartment and hopes for the future. It still didn’t take too long for him to throw that all away for him, for the mad man he had been supposed to cure. It might hadn’t been fair, using his weak spots and insecurity’s against him in this manner. It certainly didn’t fit the image of superior gentleman that he so desperately tried to project onto others but it certainly shed results. Virgil freed him and brought him back to the top.</p><p>He normally would have disposed of him within the first week, a weak link that would bring nothing but trouble, but he appeared as surprisingly competent. He managed to keep up with his own plans, made well thought out plans without trying to get the spotlight for himself and was self aware enough to know the temporarity of his position and the fact that he could be replaced at any second.</p><p>He made a good enough number two, for now...</p><p>But that certainly didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. There his lover was nothing more than a mere corn of dirt that for once didn’t hinder him. No the only one to truly oppose him would be his great, biggest enemy. Nobody could ever even compare in getting between him and his goal of anarchy, the only <em>truly fair</em> form of government that could possibly exist. Survival of the fittest and what they don’t say...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Logan as the scarecrow, Mr.Frezee, a mixture of both or someone else entirely?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>